Thermoplastic polymers are widely used for food packaging vessels and daily miscellaneous goods since they are excellent in transparency and also have good impart resistance. These thermoplastic polymers, however, have a problem of deterioration of processing stability such as lowering of flowability and generation of a fisheye gel in molding processing, and the like.
As the thermoplastic polymer composition excellent in processing stability, there is a suggestion on a thermoplastic polymer composition (patent document 1) containing 2-[1-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-t-pentylphenyl)ethyl]-4,6-di-t-pentylphenyl acrylate and 2,4-di-t-amyl-6-[1-(3,5-di-t-amyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl]phenyl acrylate in a polybutadiene rubber which is a kind of thermoplastic polymer.
[patent document 1] JP-A No. 1-168643 (example)